1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical devices, and more specifically to an improved functional eyewear device for bicyclists and other users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycling has become an internationally popular sport and recreational pastime, and is well regarded as a form of exercise and cardiovascular activity. Accordingly, a great deal of attention has been paid to the structural design of the bicycles themselves. Most quality bicycles utilize a curved handlebar that can be gripped on either the upper or lower ("drops") portion. Casual, recreational cycling can be performed with the rider gripping only the upper portion of the handlebars, and the body in an upright position. However, most long-distance and competitive cycling requires the rider to ride in a full crouch position, with his hands gripping the "drops" of the handlebars, and his upper body close to the bicycle and parallel to the ground, thereby presenting an efficient, low-drag cross-section to the wind. In this configuration, the bicyclist is able to comfortably view the ground beneath and immediately in front of the bicycle, but he must bend his head and neck back to look towards the road and horizon ahead. Unfortunately, such bending o the head and neck significantly reduces the aerodynamic efficiency of the full crouch position. In addition, this bending is physically uncomfortable for the rider to do, and therefore contributes greatly to rider fatigue.
Some devices have been developed to alleviate this problem. For example, a mirror mounted on the bicycle frame can be aligned to reflect images from the horizon towards the bicyclist's eyes. However, due to the nature of such a single-mirror reflection, the reflected image will appear upside down to the viewer. In addition, the image is limited in its field of view by the orientation of the mounting, and the size and shape of the mirror.